


Flooding Copper

by Cofui



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Loba suspects Mirage is the rat in the operation and isn't too happy about it. Mirage then finds himself between a rock and a hard place.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Flooding Copper

"Heh don't you think you should take me to dinner first?"

Slender fingers tighten around Mirage's throat holding him on the edge of a cliff on the far edge of the map. Loba slams the handle of the wingman into his skull. _Fuck that hurt_.

"Listen I know you're new here.." Elliott blinds through the blood running down his head, trying to shake the haze. "But this is out of the respawn zone.... You can't kill me here it's against the rules." Loba replies with a sinister chuckle and strikes Mirage again.

"Oh _Elliott_... When I found out there was a rat in my operation the last person I suspected was you love..." Loba spins the wingman around her finger... taunting him. "What... are you talking about..," Mirage groans. Fuck his head was pounding, he couldn't seem to keep his toes on the edge of the cliff.

"A little birdie told me all about you and that demonio." Her eyes piercing through him filled with anger and rage, Elliott whimpers as she digs her nails into his throat. "I-..." Loba brings him closer pressing the wingman into his abdomen her whispers brush against his ear tenderly, "I'll make sure to give Ms. Witt my deepest condolences..."

  


"Wait-!"

  


A shot rang through the air and Elliott finds himself falling into a ravine off the edge of the map. The snap of his arm under him causes him to shriek in pain. He gasps for air as the familiar copper taste floods the back of his throat. Applying as much pressure as he can to the searing hot wound in his abdomen. Elliott tries his communicator but all he receives is static. _Fuck_. "HELP ME SOMEONE, HELP ME PLEASE!" He screams but, Bloodhound and Revenant were far behind him when he ran off looting on his own. There was no way they could hear him calling for help here... No one would probably ever hear him.

_Fuck why didn't I just stay put_. The grim reality of the situation was setting in, he had no meds, no comms, and outside of the respawn zone. He was going to die for real here... _alone_. Tears well up behind Elliott's eye as panic starts to set in, the blood oozing between his fingers wasn't going to stop. "I'M HERE I'M HERE PLEASE...... help me," the last part drifting into a whisper. Screaming wasn't going to help... after taking a couple breathes Elliott uses his leg to squirm himself into an upright position next to patch of sunlight. _There hopefully they'd see me here_. He felt more blood stream past his fingers during the move. _That can't be good_.

Mirage shivers the cold setting in, he was losing blood fast. _Shit, this is bad_... He looks down at his blood soaked suit, "This is going to be a bitch to clean..." He huffs resting his head on the stone. Bloodhound would find him, they're an amazing hunter, they'd stop at nothing to get their beloved back....right? Hound was the one who told him not to run off and of course what did he do, they'd no doubt had no interest in finding him now. _Good work Elliott_. He coughs wincing as it further aggravates his injuries. _Son of a bitch this hurts_ Elliott squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus on something else, _anything_ else.

Revenant was with them but their relationship was fairly new. There should have been no way Loba would have known Elliott thought he played a pretty good character when they were out in public. Rev told him to do so to protect him from this exact situation. _Fuck it's cold_ Elliott shivers once again, Rev's probably learning from Hound that he could be a brat sometimes and isn't looking for him either. _Great job Elliott_.

A soft wheeze drifts past his lips, god his mother was going to kill him if he got out of this and his bar... Elliott coughs fresh copper taste flooding his mouth. "This is the end of the famous Elliott Witt huh.." he mumbles as his breathing shallows and vision blurs. Death was wrap their cold dark fingers around him, "not the best death in the world..." Elliott hums, drowsiness was starting to bring this all to an end. _Tired.... So tired_ his eye lids grow heavy slowly fluttering shut. Finally no pain or regret... He was going to die alone as it probably should have been...

Pebbles bounce off his head shaking him out of death's grip. "ELLIOTT!" A voice yells, it sounds familiar like.... Hound's. A gust of air rushes past him, the kicked up dirt blocking his vision. "Don't die on me now skinbag," another voice rings in his ear as a metallic hand runs under him and the familiar sting of a syringe is thrusted into his chest. Elliott gasps as the pain is subsided and he could think and see clearly.

Bloodhound was at his side fashioning a makeshift sling and Rev was at the other tending to his gunshot wound. "Which skinbag did this to you." Rev's optics narrowed, he was angry but Elliott didn't care. "You guys came for me...," tears freely fall down his face as he looks up at both of them. Bloodhound brings themselves closer into a makeshift hug.... they were shaking, "I told you I would slátra every legend in my way to get to you." Rev's optics dilate running his fingers through Elliott's hair, humming in agreement.

The warmth of another person had never felt so precious. Elliott weeped softly into Bloodhound, they found him. That's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have the exact flow I want but it is technically my first official fic so feed back is appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
